


Happy Birthday Yosuke!

by alice1205



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice1205/pseuds/alice1205
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddie gets into his birthday suit to celebrate Yosuke's birthday. NOT a lemon, just a funny story about a bear who is still learning about the human world</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Yosuke!

Today was a beary special day, why? You may ask. Well today is Yosuke's birthday! And Teddie was working very hard to get preparations made for a surprise party.

"Good morning Yosuke," Teddie said when Yosuke stirred from his bed. "M-morning Teddie," he yawned and stood up. "Did you sleep well? Have good dreams?" "Whoa there Teddie, slow down a bit. "Heh, sorry." Teddie said.   
Yosuke while Teddie waited anxiously yet patiently for him to go to school so he can get the party set up. 

Finally it was time for Yosuke to leave. "Have a good day Yosuke," Teddie cheefully as he always did when he left. "I-is that all?" Yosuke asked. "Make sure to pay close attention and class, and try not to fall asleep again." "Alr- wait, what do you mean again, what did they tell you?" Teddie showed him a pic that Yu sent him "Sensei sent me this." Teddie said. 'Why can't I be sensei,' Yosuke thought, then said "I'll kill him!" Then his expression softened, "Well if that's all, then I guess I'll be off." He shut the door and hopped on his bike, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. "Stupid bear, how could he forget my birthday?!"

Teddie felt terrible, he pretended not to notice but saw the deep sadness within Yosuke's eyes as he left. He didn't want to hurt him, but knew Yosuke would be understanding. He texted the investigation team when Yosuke was for sure gone 

Teddie: Yosuke out of the house, party setup is on  
Yu: Okay cool  
Kanji: So uh, what's the plan?   
Teddie: Come home with him after school, but don't give away any details  
Chie: Got it  
Rise: This is going to be so exciting  
Yu: Can't wait

'That dumb bear,' Yosuke thought bitterly. 'How the hell could he forget my own damn birthday!' It was the end of class and Chie walked over to him. "Hey Yosuke, what's wrong?" Chie asked, "You seem to have been in a bitter mood all day." "It's stupid Teddie, he forgot my own birthday, that damn bear." Yosuke sighed. Chie hugged him. "Hey it's alrigt, sometimes we all forget, I've even forgotten Yukiko's birthday." Chie felt awful at Yosuke's depression, but did not want to give away any hints. "Tell you what, let's all go to your house and celebrate, I'll even make a cake." "Sounds good, but we should the cake to Yu."

Meanwhile back at the house

Teddie was almost done with the decorations, the cake was in the oven, a present on the table, he ran to the store right after he put the cake in, it will be ready in 20 and the team will be there in another 30.  
He made sure there were lots of snacks and that nothing happened to the decorations. 

Now everything was done including the cake. The next thing was to slip out of his clothes and into his birthday suit. He went to the bedroom and completely stripped bear naked. He did not understand why humans expose themselves to celebrate one's birthday, but then again, humans were strange. He felt awkward standing around naked, but did not want to disappoint Yosuke by not following their tradition.

Finally the time came when everyone was done and heading over. He double checked everything to make sure it was in its place, it was.   
The door slowly opened and he yelled "Happy Birthday Yosuke!" Along with the investigation team, only for them to cut short at his appearance. Teddie finished and ran up to Yosuke giving him a big hug, the room went still. Yosuke wanted to vomit but first he needed to find out why Teddie was naked in the first place. "Upstairs now." Yosuke practically growled. Teddie's face fell, he knew he messed up. Maybe that wasn't the meaning of 'birthday suit' after all. 

They entered the room and Yosuke walked over to the dresser to find clothes for both him and Teddie. "Now Teddie." Yosuke started slowly. "What. The. Fuck?!" Teddie broke down, "I'm sorry Yosuke, I thought thats what birthday suit meant was to celebrate anothers birthday naked." Yosuke cocked an eyebrow, "and just where did you get such a bizarre idea?" "That's what Jun did for Asami." "Asami and Jun? That's a TV show." Yosuke had a good laugh at that, Teddie went red in the face.  
"That's only something couples do, not friends, it's an intimate thing."  
Teddie felt very dumb. "I'm sorry for ruining you're birthday," he said sadly.

"Ruined it?" Yosuke said, dumbfounded, "Nah, but don't ever expose yourself like that again, got it?" "Yes!" Teddie replied. "Good, now lets go back down, we still have a party. Teddie's face lights up at that, "yeah!"

"Everyone." Teddie started when the two approached the living room. "I'm sorry for exposing myself like that." He said. "It seems Teddie here got the wrong idea about what birthday suit means from Asami and Jun." Yosuke said. Yukiko went into one of her laughing fits and everyone couldn't help but laugh as well. When everything calmed down Chie walked over to him. "It's okay, you just didn't know, now how about we just forget about this incident and do what we came here to do." Everyone cheered at that.  
The party went smoothly and the incident was long forgotten (well, as best it could.)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in honor of my favorite dorks birthday, I hope you guys enjoyed it. :)


End file.
